This invention is related to fishing equipment and, more particularly, to a computer-controlled fishing machine.
Fish have been caught over the ages by primarily two methods. The first and most widespread is, of course, a fishing pole. It includes a fishing line wound around a reel and a long rod. A hook on the end of the fishing line serves to carry bait and, hopefully, catch the fish. This approach is particularly well suited for enjoyment and relaxation because of its highly individualistic nature. Each fisherman can readily select the location to which the hook is cast, the fishing depth, the jigging action, and the particular way in which the fish is pulled in after it is hooked. However, each fisherman can tend only to a very few number of fishing rods simultaneously. In fact, it is advisable that a fisherman tend to only the one fishing rod he holds in his hands because, otherwise, if he holds one and others are secured to the boat, should two fish be hooked simultaneously, the chance of losing the one on the untended line is significant. Therefore, even though one fisherman can ostensibly tend to more than one fishing rod, this can be frustrating and self-defeating when two or more fish are hooked simultaneously. Also, this approach cannot normally result in a large catch. The alternative approach is to use large nets cast into the water and dragged behind a boat. All the fish ensnared in the net are then pulled up on deck simultaneously. This approach can produce a large catch but the element of sport, relaxation, and enjoyment is completely missing from it. It is desirable to provide an alternative approach which can yield a higher catch than that which is possible with a single fishing rod while still retaining the enjoyment and sport missing from the ensnarement of fish with a net.